Elm, Kemelut Malam
by Arionyxle
Summary: Bersama selembar daun elm kering, ia terbangkan harap untuk memilikinya. Di bawah kemelut malam, ia leburkan hasrat sederhana untuk mencintainya. Canon. For NHFD #2


**Disclaimer**  
>All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Dedicated for **NaruHina's Fluffy Day**

**Warning:** Canon setting, a lil bit romance, bad diction, bold-italic-center for flashback, italic-center for poetries and of course poetries inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Elm, Kemelut Malam<br>**Arionyxle

* * *

><p>Malam, bukanlah hanya sekadar poin pelengkap hari. Tapi, malam yang menghadirkan harap, mendatangkan asa besar di kemudian pagi. Adalah malam yang mendendang sunyi serta mengiring sepi, namun, hal inilah ciri khas sang malam.<p>

_Nyx_ bertahta, mentari berlenggang menuju kelambu gulitanya. Cukup berteman gemintang dan rembulan—hanyalah mereka sahabat sejati sang malam.

Tersebutlah _daisy—_memori itu terulang kembali. Bulatan _lavender _lembut itu tenggelam bersama kepingan-kepingan mozaik yang terperangkap gelap. Di bawah pendaran jingga yang tampak pucat di antara lamat-lamat halimun tipis yang bergerak perlahan, gadis itu labuhi silam kenangan dalam tetahap etalase berharga dalam kehidupannya.

_**Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhkan jarimu pada Naruto!  
><strong>_

_**Aku tahu, aku sangat egois,  
>aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri,<br>aku selalu menangis dan menyerah,  
>aku hampir saja berjalan ke arah yang salah,<br>tapi kau menunjukkanku jalan yang benar!**_

_**Aku selalu mengikutimu,  
>menginginkan dekat denganmu,<br>aku ingin berjalan bersamamu,  
>aku ingin bersama denganmu,<br>senyummu menyelamatkanku,  
>aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu,<br>karena, aku mencintaimu!**_

Bahkan gadis itu seolah tak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Kedengarannya memang konyol—terlalu kasar jika dikatakan bodoh—atas tindakan yang menurutnya tak lebih dari sekadar pengecut sejati itu. Tak ayal terpikir olehnya kalau pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun bergeming atas pernyataan cintanya. Menyedihkan.

Atas nama malam dan penantian. _Lavender_ itu terbuka memesona—berkilau serasi dengan hamburan warna emas dari petala langit sana. Ditatapnya ribuan kuntum bunga _daisy _yang tengah merekah dalam padangnya, menampilkan tangkai-tangkai indah yang tampak tegak nan tangguh menantang sang dewi malam.

Pandangannya sedikit mengabur manakala terpaan muson menghempas pelan rerambut biru tua miliknya, membingkai irisnya dari panorama gelap yang senantiasa meredam hasratnya.

_Daisy_ pun turut bergoyang mengikuti buaian sang angin malam. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebatang pohon _elm_ di belakangnya. Memang, pohon itu terlihat sedikit bergetar, sesaat setelah gadis itu dengan tidak sopannya bersandar daripadanya. Dedaunan _elm_ berguguran selayaknya rinai air pada musim penghujan.

Hyuuga Hinata—nama gadis _lavender_ itu—membuang napas lumayan panjang, membuat hembusan hawa dingin tampak terhempas dari mulut mungilnya.

Lelah, begitulah yang ia rasakan. Nyaris tumbang bahkan dirinya tadi pagi ketika menyambut kepulangan Naruto dari medan tempur. Namun, demi pemuda terkasihnya itu, gadis tersebut tetap berusaha membentang senyum, walau memang pada kenyataannya pahlawan desa yang kini tengah dielu-elukan seluruh penduduk itu tak pernah sekalipun melirik lengkungan bibirnya.

Fantasi, begitu ironinya.

Pemuda itu—Uzumaki Naruto—seseorang yang amat tahu ke mana kakinya harus menapak. Sejak Hinata mengenalnya—sedari masa di Akademi Ninja—bocah lelaki itu tak pernah hilang ditelan perut bumi, ia selalu kembali bersama gelembung-gelembung buih.

Tak pernah berhenti ia mengendarai sampan, menyusuri urat-urat bumi. Lewat kayuhan sebilah dayung kayu atau terawangan mata belaka, tak ada bedanya. Sungai ketulusan menjadi jalan pulangnya ke rumah tak berwadak, tapi, ia selalu tahu ke mana harus mengetuk pintu.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan harus terbawa gelombang, terhimpit karang dan tak mampu kembali. Selalu… selalu ia rasakan seperti itu.

Apakah memang benar tak akan ada jawaban apapun untuknya? Untuk gadis sepertinya?

Oh, andai saja ia seperti gadis musim semi itu yang mampu selalu bersama pemuda oranye tersebut; menatap helaian pirang rambutnya serta berlian biru di balik kelopak matanya. Harapan, semua itu tak lebih hanya sekedar harapan hampa.

Ditatapnya rembulan yang tengah bersembunyi dari tabir mega yang bersemu kelabu, membuat malam yang tadinya benderang menjadi remang seketika. Lekasnya, ia ambil selembar daun _elm_ kering yang tergeletak tak bertuan di atas tanah.

Daun itu tampak sedikit usang bersama warna kecoklatannya—mungkin sudah terlalu lama terlepas dari dahan sang pohon. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata mengeluarkan sebatang kuas kecil nan tipis bersama sekotak tinta dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya.

Perlahan, ia celupkan ujung kuas itu pada tinta berwarna pekat tersebut dan lekas pula ia rangkai huruf demi huruf _katakana _membentuk sebuah kalimat yang tertanam pada benaknya.

Usainya ia menulis, gadis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sejenak dihirupnya oksigen malam yang bahkan dapat ia rasakan sendiri menusuk ngilu tulang rawan hidungnya. Beralih, gadis itu bergerak melangkah menuju padang bunga _daisy_.

Kakinya berpijak di antara bunga-bunga kecil itu. Bunga yang didominasi kelopak-kelopak putih tersebut berayun-ayun syahdu mengikuti petikan dedawai sang dewi penguasa malam. Berteman _aster_ di antaranya, mereka terlihat akrab melenggang senyum menggoda ribuan kumbang malam.

Gadis itu sejenak menatap gulitanya langit. Tak tampak gemintang satupun, hanya secercah cahaya bulan yang tampak di balik gumpalan-gumpalan awan bercorak _nimbostratus_. Desau angin seketika menghempaskan kembali rambut panjangnya tanpa permisi, membuat helaian halus itu tak tampak nyaman lagi dipandang mata. Ia sedikit bergumam pelan, suaranya yang nyaris seperti bisikan itu teredam sempurna oleh bisingnya suara _nebulosa_ yang tak berpartitur.

Pandangannya sendu, mata kelabu itu menghadirkan sosok yang sebenar-benar dirinya yang selalu nyaris jatuh. Bersama nyanyian sang diam, Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya—terlihat daun _elm_ itu di antara jemari lentiknya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, daun itu dibiarkannya melayang bersama tiupan angin yang berlenggok menuju horison bumi. Daun itu mengikuti labirin-labirin transparan; berjejak memutari lukisan malam, bergerak menjauhi pandangan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Seakan tiada beban yang dipikulnya, daun itu terus mengikuti hembusan angin yang tengah dipermainkan sang rembulan bersama perbani lautan. Berliuk, meliku menantang liku malam.

Gadis itu hanya mampu menatap kepergian daunnya, bahkan sesekali ia sempilkan harap agar daun itu sudi menyampaikan pada kuasa _Nyx_ tentang apa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya saat ini.

"Terbanglah… sampaikan padanya bahwa aku akan terus mencintainya dengan sederhana."

**...**

_Engkaulah temaram yang memupuskan segala elegi dan alibi  
>Engkaulah pengarah pintas menuju petala kehampaan dalam cakrawala kelam<br>Engkaulah sayap tanpa pundi yang melayang terbang menuju langit tak berhulu_

_Bimbinglah aku…_  
><em>Meratap dalam senyap tanpa harus terlelap<em>  
><em>Memeluk rasa resah tanpa perlu gelisah<em>  
><em>Berdiri dari bayangan namun tak berniat menantang<em>

_Tunggu aku…_  
><em>Yang hanya selangkah dari palung cintamu<em>

_**...**  
><em>

Memang, hanya malam yang mampu menghadirkan tenang; meneduhi setiap hati yang terbakar, memayungi setiap sanubari yang dibasahi air hujan.

Selayaknya pemuda oranye itu. Matanya terkatup, badannya nyaman bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon ek yang beruas-ruas bagai tentakel gurita. Terdengar suara dengkur ringan di balik lelapnya. Sesekali bahkan pohon itu berderit manakala pemuda itu mengubah posisi tidurnya—seorang _shinobi_ mampu tidur di mana saja.

Tiba-tiba Naruto—pemuda tersebut—merasa terusik akibat sesuatu yang terjatuh tepat di atas wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, berlian biru itu terbuka seraya menangkap sesuatu yang berhasil membangunkannya tersebut.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya selekas mengambil benda yang ternyata selembar daun _elm_ itu. Dipicingkannya kedua matanya yang belum fokus alih-alih mendapati serangkai tulisan pada daun usang yang ia temukan. Namun, belum sempat Naruto membacanya, ada sesuatu lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Pemuda itupun meloncat dari batang pohon ek tempatnya serta menghampiri lalu seberkas cahaya kecil namun tampak benderang di balik temaram bulan yang memang kusam. Diikutinya cahaya itu, walau ia pun sendiri tak tahu ke mana dirinya akan dibawa oleh lentera malam yang tampak bergerak terbang.

**...**

_Kunang-kunang…  
>Kau nyalakan cahayamu walau tak benderang<br>Kau gantikan sinaran bulan yang kadang tampak temaram_

_Kunang-kunang…  
>Hendakkah kau tunjukkanku terang dari gulitanya jurang kehidupan?<br>Hendakkah kau bimbingku dari buntunya jalan yang membuatku tersesat?_

_Kunang-kunang…  
>Jangan lekas kau jawab teka-teki Tuhan<br>Jangan kau lukis sketsa wajah dukamu  
>Telan bayang-bayang hitam yang tenggelam<em>

_Dan terbanglah seratus ribu kunang-kunang  
>Menjadi cahaya di satu pagi tak berwarna<em>

_**...**  
><em>

Langkahnya berhenti manakala sosok cahaya kecil itu dilihatnya menerbangkan sayapnya lebih tinggi hingga meninggalkan pemuda itu di satu tempat yang tampak asing baginya.

"Aku tak pernah melihat tempat seindah ini," gumamnya selekas menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di pinggir sebuah padang bunga yang semerbak rupa serta wanginya. Putih kelopaknya terombang-ambing oleh tiupan angin malam, menampilkan eksotisme alam yang langka sekali ia lihat sebelumnya. Meskipun, bulan tampak senang sekali bersembunyi, tapi, kilauan warna suci itu masih bisa tertangkap oleh mata biru samuderanya.

Sesaat pandangannya menyipit, menemukan seorang gadis tengah berdiri tegak di pertengahan padang _daisy_ ini. Tubuh mungilnya ditemani beribu-ribu tangkai _daisy _dan _aster_ di sekelilingnya. Tampak tidak asing memang, pemuda itu seperti mengenali sesosok tersebut. Tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun, ia langkahkan kakinya bergerak menuju gadis yang ia pikir—

"Hinata?" sapanya lalu setibanya ia berada di belakang gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tersentak hebat serta lekas menoleh ke arahnya. Tepat, gadis itu memang benar seperti apa yang ia kirakan sebelumnya. "Kau… sedang apa tengah malam begini?"

Mengetahui siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya tersebut, gadis itu hanya mampu membenamkan air mukanya yang tengah memerah sempurna. Hinata pikir pasti akan terlihat sangat jelas oleh Naruto, mengingat mereka dalam jarak sedekat ini.

'Oh… bagaimana ini?' umpat hati Hinata seperti biasa.

Tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun, pemuda itu lalu menunjukkan selembar daun _elm_ kering dalam genggaman tangannya. "Ini milikmu, Hinata?"

Ingin rasanya Hyuuga sulung ini mati saja melihat daun itu kini berada tepat dalam genggaman Naruto. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu sudah membacanya? Terpaksapun gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tanda membenarkan dugaan calon _Rokudaime Hokage _tersebut.

Alih-alih terlalu gugup, Hinata bahkan terlambat menyadari bahwa Naruto telah membenamkan wajah sendu miliknya dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"_Hontou ni arigatou_, Hinata… karena kau telah sudi mencintaiku dengan sederhana," ucap Naruto di sela dekapan eratnya pada gadis beriris _lavender_ itu.

"Naruto-_kun_?" gadis itu bergumam lirih tak percaya bahwa pemuda itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan cintanya.

Naruto mulai mengangkat dagu lancip gadis itu yang terus tertunduk. "Izinkan aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana pula!" pinta pemuda itu seraya mengecup lembut kening Hinata yang selalu tertutup dengan poni tebalnya.

**...**

_Aku lelaki yang kehilangan malam  
>Yang tak pernah bertemu rembulan<br>Yang tak pernah sedikitpun menyapa bintang_

_Aku lelaki di tepian bibir jurang  
>Mencari jembatan agar tak terjatuh<br>Mencari tangga langit agar tak luruh_

_Aku lelaki dalam siluet semu  
>Berwarna putih namun tak terlihat terang<br>Berwarna hitam namun tak terlihat gelap_

_Dan,  
>Aku hanya lelaki yang membutuhkan cinta<br>Sebuah cinta tanpa harus meragu  
>Sebuah cinta sesederhana dirimu <em>

_**...**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Hontou ni gomenasai! _Karena publish melebihi deadline yang seharusnya. Maaf pula apabila fic ini kurang berkesan, memang sangat minim sekali scene fluff-nya... #pundung  
>Berkenan <em>review<em>?

::Arionyxle::


End file.
